Daichi Yamamoto
| current residence = | affiliation = | previous affiliation = | occupation =Missing-Nin, Criminal, Murderer | previous occupation =Shinobi | team = | previous team = | lover(s) = | previous lover(s) = | clan = | family = | rank =Chūnin (Jōnin Skill) | classification =S-Rank Criminal Missing-Nin | reg = | academy =9 | chunin =11 | sjonin = | jonin = | kekkei = | tota = | unique = | disabil = | beast = | hiden = | nature = Earth Release | bukijutsu = | jutsu = Earth Release: Earth Spear Choke Slam Transformation Technique Body Replacement Technique | tools = | headtxtc = #FFBD9E | subtxtc = Black | bgroundc = Black | bgradientc = #FFBD9E | btopc = #000000 | bbotc = #000000 | celltopc = #000000 | cellbotc = #000000 | cellgroundc = #F5DADA }} Daichi Yamamoto, also known as The Strangler, is an S-Rank Criminal, Serial Killer, and Missing-Nin from Konohagakure. He specializes in Earth Release ninjutsu and taijutsu. He uses his Earth Release ninjutsu to boost the effectiveness of his offensive and defensive taijutsu skills. Background Not much is known about The Strangler other than he deserted Konohagakure shortly after becoming Chūnin. Regarding the incident that branded him a traitor to the village, he gave in to his unstable mental condition and assaulted three women in the marketplace, strangling them all to death with his death-grip. He was apprehended by the Uchiha's Konoha Military Police Force, but escaped after killing two Uchiha police officers and four Uchiha bystanders, three of which were women and one little girl; he strangled all of them to death, leaving a bloodless trail of death in his wake as he fled the village. Personality The Strangler doesn't talk much and keeps to himself, however, when angered, it's said that he roars like a monster only found in stories. The Strangler can be very sadistic, enjoying seeing the life drain from his victims' eyes as they perish from his grip of stone. He enjoys making people suffer and he likes the adrenaline rush from killing. He doesn't care for power, or money, or status, or women. The only thing that The Strangler likes to do is kill, preferably innocent, people. He thinks it's "fun." It makes him "happy." Appearance The Strangler is a 6'9" tall man who weighs around 214 pounds. He has greyish white hair and black circles around his grey-white eyes. His hair is short and usually slicked back. He has sickly, pale, hairless skin and no eyebrows. He's quite muscular and very strong, possessing a well-built body and large chest. He has a pointy chin. The Strangler likes to wear simple clothing consisting of a brown or grey turtleneck sweater, white slacks, and black boots or shoes (not sandals). The Strangler carries no bag or pouch and doesn't use any tools; all he ever uses are his arms. If he gets hungry: He eats his victims. Abilities The Strangler specializes in using the Earth Release: Earth Spear technique in combination with his taijutsu. Strategical Preference: The Strangler likes to get up close and personal to suffocate his opponents to death. ''Earth Release Ninjutsu'' The Strangler really uses only two ninjutsu techniques, both of which are Earth Release jutsu. His Earth Release: Earth Spear makes his skin as hard as diamond, greatly increasing his offensive and defensive power. There have been instances where he's been able tank ninjutsu, even Cooperation Ninjutsu, and sometimes even break an opponent's weapon upon contact with his skin. Offensively, his attacks hit much harder, and his innate defense allows him to fight more aggressively. He can go straight to choking his victim without needing to worry about being hurt. If he hardens his hands, he can suffocate and crush his victims' necks easier and quicker, though he is strong enough to snap a neck with just one, normal, hand. The Strangler also uses the from time to time. It's trapping capability can be handy, as well as its ability to put itself back together. ''Taijutsu'' The Strangler is very proficient with his taijutsu, yet doesn't have any sort of definitive style. The closest thing to a combat style he has is maybe boxing, but he simply goes in for the choke, while relying on his solid defense. ''Teamwork'' The Strangler always works alone. Always. Shinobi Stats Current Whereabouts Currently, The Strangler is wandering the Five Nations and travelling to faraway lands. He leaves gruesome death and tragedy behind him. No man, woman, or child is spared. Choze Smirk.png Trivia * The Strangler's real name, Daichi Yamamoto, is roughly translated to "Big,Great-Earth,Land Mountain,Base" with Daichi meaning "Big,Great-Earth,Land" and Asami meaning "Mounain,Base". * His favorite things to do are: Strangling innocent people to death. * He is asexual and has absolutely no interest in any gender or sex. * He's very sadistic, and likes to watch his victims struggle and suffer, clinging to life. * The Strangler's primary diet are his human victims. His least favorite foods are pretty, prepared meals. Reference * Template:LeafNin Infobox * Template:Hollyproperty * Template:Mature Content * The main character used to portray The Strangler is Choze from the anime: One Punch Man Category:Earth Release User Category:The Strangler Category:Serial Killer Category:S-Rank Criminal Category:Missing-nin Category:Konohagakure Shinobi Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Shinobi Category:Taijutsu Specialist Category:Mental Illness Category:Final